


Drinking Games

by AllKindsOfEverything



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: (have we agreed which tag to keep?), Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: Every board game can be improved by the introduction of alcohol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Challenge - Father Brown "Ladies Week" - Day 1: Friendship (prompt: board games)

"Lady Felicia?"

She looked up from her book, seeing her cleaner stand in the doorway, "Yes, Susie, what is it?"

"I finish for today." Pointing over her shoulder, she asked, "You want to look before I throw out box?"

"No, I," Felicia closed her book and reconsidered, "Oh well, I guess. Better safe than sorry, right?" 

Walking towards the end table in the other room, she rummaged around the large cardboard box that had sat untouched in the attic for the longest time. "Huh," Felicia furrowed her brow as she pulled out an old board game. "What does that do in here?" She brushed her hand across the faded lettering on the lid and smiled. "Oh dear, I haven't seen this in ages." Opening the box, her smile widened. "I remember bribing my brother to play with me for hours. I always won." She turned her face towards Susie, who was peeking over her shoulder, and wrinkled her nose in amusement. "Lucky wrist."

"Is same game in Poland," the girl nodded enthusiastically, "We call it Chińczyk."

Felicia inspected the Ludo board closely. "It's all bruised and battered." Turning around, she looked at Susie and shrugged, "Better throw it out with the rest."

Susie took the game from her employer and met her eyes hesitantly. "May I keep?"

Tilting her head to the side, the corner of Felicia's lips curled up. "If you like." A second later she added, "On one condition."

Her cleaner looked at her questioningly, "Yes?"

Leaning forward slightly, the lady's smile widened. "You play it with me."

Susie looked down at the box, then back at the woman in front of her, "Oh, but it is children's game."

Lady Montague seemed to mull it over for a moment, "Do you still have that bottle of... what was it called?"

"You mean Nalewka?"

"Yes."

Susie nodded, "Uhum?"

"Good." Taking the game back from the girl, Felicia winked, "Then this game is going to be _slightly_ different from what you remember."

~*~

Sid shuffled through the lobby, his hands in his pockets. Susie had promised to meet him after she was done for the day. He had waited until after dark before he had decided to investigate. It wasn't like Lady F to keep her help around this late.  
Laughter floated through the half open door to the sitting room. His brow raised in surprise, he sneaked closer and peeked in.  
It took a lot of self-control not to burst out laughing.  
There on the floor in front of the fireplace sat Lady Felicia Montague, with her shoes lying next to her, leaning heavily onto one hand while holding a glass in the other, giggling girlishly.  
Opposite of her, Susie sniggered into her own glass while she took a swig of whatever was in it.

"Oh, that doesn't count. You have to do it in one gulp." Felicia's speech was ever so slightly slurred.

"I'm trying." Susie replied, laughing and finally succeeded in draining the glass. "There," she turned the glass upside down with a proud grin.

"Good girl," Felicia giggled, picking up the die from the Ludo board. "My turn." She threw it with flourish, her nose wrinkling when she rolled a six. "Oh, bother."

"Lucky wrist?" Grinning from ear to ear, Susie threw her head back and laughed, then took the bottle of liqueur that stood next to her and opened it.

Felicia moved her playing piece back to its starting position and surrendered her glass, much more amused than annoyed. "Oh well, better luck next time."

From his hiding spot behind the door Sid watched her down the drink and pull a face.

"Gosh, this stuff's sweet. What's it made of?"

Susie shook her head while closing the bottle. "Can't say. Secret recipe."

"What, like Mrs McCarthy's scones?" Felicia grinned widely.

"A bit," Susie's smirk matched her counterpart's. "But liquid."

"And high-proof."

The Polish girl giggled, agreeing. "And that."

Felicia retrieved the die from where it was lying on the Persian rug and gently threw it in Susie's general direction. "Your turn."

Much to her unlikely friend's delight it missed her completely and Susie crawled after it, still giggling.

Shaking  his head, Sidney huffed in amusement and quietly closed the door, leaving the girls to their board game and their booze.


End file.
